Every Month, Is The Month Of October
by MKhigh-865
Summary: There is a new Lab Tech from England, she is now Greg's co-worker, They like all the same sort of things, this should be fun :D STARTS AT SERIES 3, LET THE SELLER BEWARE!
1. October Sunshine

**Every Month, Is The Month Of October**

**I OWN NOTHING**

"Hi, umm I'm the new Lab Tech,October Pepper, I'm looking for a Mr.Grissom, do you know where I could find him?" October asked the curley,red haired woman sitting at the front desk. She pointed her towards a big office, and said.

"You can't miss it, it's filled with bugs and dead things." She shuddered and answered the now ringing phone. October walked down the hall and saw a room with a greenish tint to it, with a few bugs in it and a greying man in a blue polo shirt. She knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hi, I'm October Pepper, I'm here about the position of Lab Technition...Deoxyribonucleic Acid...DNA?" She said with a small, nervous smile on her lips. "Sorry about saying Deoxyribonucleic Acid...I say things in full if I'm nervous." She explained, trying to regain a little confidence in herself.

"Right, transfer from Essex, England right?" He asked her, starting a conversation.

"Yeah, DNA lab techs aren't exactly needed much back home, so I was moved here, which I think is great because I always wanted to move to America anyway, because let's face it...Essex is a shit pit and everyone wants to get out of it...Now I'm rambling and I..." She finnaly stopped because of an angry looking young blond man came storming in, in what looked like plasic socks, limping slightly.

"What did you do to me?" He asked the moment he got through the door.

"You had a reaction." Grissom replied bluntly.To October it seemed like both men hadn't even realised she was in the room. The blond man sat down in the chair next to October and started taking the socks off.

"Ohh I am hazmat meat, quarentine here I come." He said in a huffy voice, obviously pissed, October smirked a little, this guy had a sence of humor. Grissom shined a torch onto blond guy's right foot.

"The right foot I swabbed with a placebo, regular tap water." He said, moving the torch over to his right foot.

"Yeah well, i'm not worried about the right foot." Blondie said, obviously sulking. October leaned forward a bit to look at the other foot.

"Left foot, eumycotic dermatitis" He explained calmly, while Blondie gave him a disbelieveing look.

"Oh great it's probably fatal" He said, overdramatising the situation. That's where October came in.

"Umm mildew isn't fatal, in small doses." She chimed in, blondie gave her the same look of disbeliefe and turned to Grissom who nodded his head.

"That's right, it's a mildew induced skin rash." As soon as the words left Grissom's lips Blondie's face turned to disgust, as if he just lost the respect of the man sitting in front of him.

"You infected me with mildew?" More of a question than an actual statement. Grissom said nothing, reached into a drawer in his desk and tossed a tube of cream at Blondie.

"Here. Hydrocortisone. Follow the directions, clear it right up." He said as if he hadn't done anything wrong. Blondie looked evilily from the bottle to Grissom a few times and pocketed the cream and turned to October.

"Whatever you do, do not let this man experiment on you, it will only end in tears...And a mildew induced rash." He said, turning back to Grissom.

"Oh Greg, you know the new hire I got for you in DNA, this is her, I'm going to leave her in your capable hands because I have a suspect to attend to." He said and with that he was gone.

"Sooooooo, your name is Greg huh." She asked, facing him.

"Yeah, what did you think I was called?" He asked back, intregued with the new girl.

"In all honesty, in my head I was calling you Blondie." She explained.

"Huh, well new co-worker what is your name, I haven't exactly been told."He wondered out loud.

"If I told you, you'd laugh." She said with a big smile.

"'Cmon, it can't be worse than Gregory Hojem Sanders." Greg said with a big goofy grin, which slowly sarted to fade to an expression of worry after October has been sounding like a guineypig on helium who was now running out of breath. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay sorry...I can't help the way I laugh...I'm October." She said extending her hand for him to shake.

"Umm...no your Na-m-e." He emphisied the word name by talking slower and breaking it down.

"...My name is October you jackass." She said, blank expression on her face.

"Oh, it's just you said your name is would make me laugh, and it didn't, I like it." He said still with that goofy smile.

"Huh? Well that's a first...So anyway, where is the labby place where we're supposed to be working" She said, already out of the office.

"Oh yeah, work, let's go." He said and led her towards the lab and when she saw a pile of CD's sitting on the table she went streight for them and went through them.

"DEAR GOD THANK YOU...hehe the last lab I worked at, this really old guy only played classical music and that sorta crap...Thank you for having a decent selection." She beamed, walked over and hugged him in a jokish way.

"Wait, you like Marilyn Manson?" He asked her quizzicaly.

"Well it's not my first choice, but you have pleanty of Greenday and HIM and..." She looked through his CD's a little more and jumped on him when she found a certain CD."YOU HAVE MADINA LAKE'S FROM THEM THROUGH US TO YOU!" She screamed and got of him.

"I take it you're a fan." He said with an amused look on his face.

"Are you kidding...I'm like one of their biggest fans I think." She blushed and got off him, "Now you must think I'm some sort of phycho."

"Are you kidding, I have been waiting a LONG time for a lab tach like you, and now I have her...Whatever lab you work at in the future, that's where i'm going, do you realise how hard it is to find a co-worker with the exact same taste in music." He asked her whilst getting up off the floor.

"Very. Can I put one on?" She asked pleadingly.

"Ya sure, go for it." He said. She found Simple Plan's new album and put it on...Then she started danceing to it.

I look around me  
But all I seem to see  
Its people going nowhere  
Expecting sympathy  
It's like we're going through the emotions  
Of the scripted destiny  
Tell me where's our inspiration  
If life won't wait  
I guess it's up to me

Whoahh  
No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town  
Whoahh  
We wont come back, the world its coming out  
Whoahh  
Leave the past in the past gonna find the future  
And misery loves company  
Well so long  
You'll miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

Procrastination running circles in my head  
While you sit there contemplating you'll wind up left for dead (left for dead)  
Life it's what happens  
While you're busy making your excuses  
Another day, another casualty  
But that won't happen to me

Whoahh  
No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town  
Whoahh  
We wont come back, the world its coming out  
[ When I'm Gone lyrics found on   
Whoahh  
Leave the past in the past gonna find the future  
And misery loves company  
Well so long  
You'll miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm goooone  
When I'm gooone

Let's go…!  
Won't look back  
When I say goodbye  
We're gonna leave this world behind me  
Gonna take what's mine tonight  
'cause every wasted day  
Becomes a wasted chance  
You're gonna wake up feeling sorry  
'cause life won't wait  
I guess it's up to you

Whoahh  
No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town  
Whoahh  
We wont come back, the world its coming out  
Whoahh  
Leave the past in the past gonna find the future  
And misery loves company  
Well so long  
You'll miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When the song fineshed, she noticed Grissom standing in the doorway.

"Great, we got two Greg's in the same lab...this should be interesting" He said and with that he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WHOOP WHOOP 1'ST CHAPPIE DONE :D COMMENT PLEASE **

**KEEP ON KEEPING ON ROCKING (AND READING AND REVIEWING!)**

**Lu-Lu**


	2. Inner Battles

**Every Month Is The Month Of October**

_**bold Italics are greg's pushy thoughts**_

_Normal Italics are Greg's Shyer thoughts._

**Underlined Bold is October's Upfront thoughts**

**Normal Bold is October's Shy thoughts.**

It had been 3 weeks since October joined the lab, and all was going smoothly, though Vegas has a bigger criminal record than Essex could ever muster up, October was loving it. She was sitting in the lab with her imported Kerrang Magazine when Greg walked in.

"I've made a revelation." He said and October looked up from the Madina Lake special and raised an eye brow.

"And that is..." She asked, smiling, wondering if he would ever spit it out.

"Okay, Your last name is Pepper, and you are a scientist which makes you a doctor, you following me so far?" He explained.

"Greg, I'm not dumb, I know that my last name is Pepper and I really hope I'm a scientist by now otherwise all those years of collage and Uni were all for nothing." She went back to her mag, she knew what was comeing.

"Ohh sarcasm, did you know that's the lowest form of wit, any who...YOU'RE DR PEPPER!" Greg said bouncing with excitement.

"Well done Grego, you figured out what I've been called since senior school and do you know what's the worst that could happen?...Me hurting you in 101 different ways if you ever call me that again." She said with a big fake smile.

"Okay something's up, you've only been here for only 3 weeks I know, but I'm good at reading people, so spill." He said, sitting down on one of the little swively lab stools.

"...Fine, you wanna know, I'll tell you...My house burned to the ground because of stress relief candles my cat died someone stole my PS2 and my Nintendo (**A/N** Don't forget this is in the **3rd** Series which was a few years ago, so no wii :( ) I dropped my phone in a pond and now the lab is backed up 'cos of a freakin drug bust...Yeah Greg I'm just Dandy!" She said in one breath, it really hadn't been her best 48 hours ever, but it wasn't Greg's fault and she knew it, she was going to apologise...at some point.

"Jeez and I thought I had a bad week...Stress relief candles, huh, talk about irony" Greg laughed lightly.

"Try 2 days...And it's not funny so shut up" She corrected and Greg's mouth dropped open.

"2 days?" He asked, October nodded in conformation. "And the house burned down to the ground, meaning...Nooooooo...You've been sleeping in the lab...And not just your garden variety sleeping, Living sleeping!" Greg gasped and grabbed October's wrist. "Okay come with me." He demanded.

Greg dragged October to Grissom's office and left her outside to speak to him.

"Hey Grissom, ya got a minute." Greg asked him with his goofy grin.

"Of course Greg, I've actually got 10, go ahead." Grissom replied.

"Okay, I was wondering if you could maybe let me take about an hour break and let October take a few days off starting from like now." He asked, no longer with a goofy grin, but with a pleading grin.

"Are you kidding Greg, with that drug bust we're gonna be backed up in that lab for at least 2 days, why does October need time of anyway?" He asked, sounding a little peeved, because Greg was asking for quite a lot.

"Because she's been sleeping in the lab, her house burned down, her cat died, her phone got dropped in a pond, her games consoles were stolen and she was called Dr.Pepper in high school, and this is all in the past 48 hours, except the high school thing, though I did call her Dr.Pepper just a few minutes ago, so it brought back the memories, c'mon Grissom, I'm just gonna give her somewhere to stay and I'll cover all her shifts, I'm just trying to be a good friend." Greg said begging now, Grissom just looked at Greg for a few seconds and nodded his head as a yes. "Grissom, you rock, I'll be back ASAP...Don't let Hodges near my lab...Or my coffee." And with that, Greg and October were heading towards Greg's car.

"You drive this piece of crap?" October asked, snorting.

" Hey don't knock the Greg-Mobile, it gets me from A to B, B being my place right now." Greg explained.

"And we are going to your place why?" She said inquisitively.

"Because you need a temporary roof over you head, in other words, your gonna be couch crashing." He said laughing slightly.

"Hey, I'm down with that, it beats living in a lab." She smiled and got in the car, turning on the radio. There were only rubbish songs on so she pulled her Avenged Sevenfold album from out of her bag and switched it to A Little Piece Of Heaven and started singing along, quite well.

"You do realise your singing about necrophilia" He asked her, tapping the steering wheel to the song.

"Yeah, so what, you rock out to a fooking Marilyn Manson, who probably practices it." She came back with.

"Oh harsh, mock my idol, okay maybe not my idol, but he still rocks." He said.

"Whatever." She laughed and went back to listening to the music, they both joked around a little in the car, it took them another half an hour to get to Greg's apartment. They both got out.

"Welcome to chez Greg." He said shyly, for the first time since he met October, it was a two floored apartment building with a set of fire escape ladders on each side of the building, the building itself was made of some sort of orange stone and looked as if it belonged in Spain. Greg noticed she had been staring at apartment.

"Sorry if it's a bit dated, I think it was made in like, the 80's or something" He laughed.

"Are you kidding, I love it, actually, I love any building that looks dated, it gives that feel that history was living there, you know what I mean?" She said, still looking at the place, she really did love it.

"Nope, can't say I do, but you are the first person EVER, to like my place...20 bucks says your gonna hate the inside." He wagered.

"...You're on Sanders, loser also has to buy the other dinner." They shook on it and proceeded to Greg's apartment. He was on the second floor and to October's surprise, the apartment had looked a hell of a lot smaller on the outside than it did in. The floor was littered with pizza boxes, old clothes and a small growing pile of paper napkins that had been aimed for the trash can but missed, other than that it was a really nice room. It was a kitchen/living room joined together with a breakfast bar separating the two rooms.

"I'll be taking that 20 dollars now Miss Pepper." He said smugly, extending his hand for some money to be put in, only to feel October's hand pushing it away.

"Are you kidding, I've been waiting for someone who's as much of a slob as me, Sanders, in fact, if you were to go to my place before the fire...Why I believe it was worse than yours." She said, she being the one who was extending her hand now.

"Oco ,I believe this is the beginning of the middle of a beautiful friendship...If you don't take any more of my money that is...That part sort of sucks." He laughed.

"Oco?" October asked.

"Yeah well I figured, I needed something shorter than October and Miss Pepper to call you, C'mon you make a nickname for me" He said giving that grin that seemed to make a suicidal depressed person smile and forget their worries.

"It's okay, I like it...Now what to call you Mr Sanders, hmm, methinks I shall call you...Elmo." She said with a ten thousand volt smile.

"Elmo...As in Sesame Street Elmo? You're naming me after a puppet...A red creepy puppet?" He asked, his mouth agape.

"Ya, your both very huggable and funny on the Octoberomiter...You don't like puppets, you have a puppet fear." She laughed.

"Ya and, I have an evil cousin and she placed a chucky doll right next to my bed...You named me Elmo." He stated.

"Wow your a smart one aren't you." She smiled evilly. " Now Elmo, would you be so kind as to bring my stuff up...wait, I don't have stuff, it all melt-a-did." She said, now feeling a little more depressed.

"Well you do have insurance...right..." Greg asked

"..." October said nothing.

"Oh come on Oco! You're not even gonna get any money back on your place." He asked

"I was going to fill out all the forms and paperwork and whatnot tomorrow, seems pretty pointless now, for the time being anyway." She laughed. " So, you really don't mind me sofa surfing for a while?" She asked.

"Course not, next to Archie, you're like one of my official top 5 friends slash people to be around because they have a sense of humour." He smiled back.

_**Do it Greg do it now, ask her out...doitnowdoitnowdoitnow.'**_

_'Who the hell are you?'_

_**I'm you, duh.'**_

___Well how come you've never shown up before?'_

_**'Because WE'VE never been so much of a pussy before.'**_

_' You do realise you're insulting yourself'_

_**'No, I'm insulting you half of the brain dumbass.' **_

Greg's inner battle was cut short by October snapping her black nail polish covered fingers in his face.

"Hello, Earth to Greg, you spaced out there for a while buddy." October said smiling.

"Oh yeah, sorry...Well, I've got to get back to work, I'm covering your shifts, so umm mi casa, es su casa, you don't have to go into work for the next four days, so live it up and Par-tay, there should be a sleeping bag in that closet over there, so catch some z's, see ya later." He almost ran out the door because he thought he was going to be late.

" Hey Greg wait!" October made him stop and he turned around. "You still owe me that dinner, so don't forget Elmo." She laughed. Greg grimaced at the name, ran out the door and looked at the clock in the car. He wasn't going to be late at all, he just wanted to finish the inner battle with himself.

'_Any way, back onto our previous discussion, YOU ARE CALLING YOURSELF A DUMBASS, DUMBASS!" _

_**'Ahh see, now you're being a hypocrite, but your dodging the real problem here.'**_

_'Real problem?'_

_**'Duh, the only reason I'm here is because of October, and I'm not leaving, till we at least ask her out...I'm sort of like a Drop Dead Fred if you will.' (**_**A/N **If you haven't seen Drop Dead Fred, You need to, It's a bloody amazing film with Rik Mayall and will live on forever. ;)

_'I love that movie...And FYI, I now know how Elizabeth feels...Having a Drop Dead Fred sucks gay monkey balls!'_

_**'Just shut up and drive.' **_

And drive Greg did.

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!  
**  
**KEEP ON KEEPING ON ROCKING (AND READING...AND REVIEWING!!) WHEN THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE POSTED IS UNPREDICTABLE! FAIR WARNING :S**

**Lu-Lu**


	3. Update

UPDATE !

Gah ! Sorry, I hate people that do theese little update things, but it is a nessesity.

I have lost my memory card, meaning the chapters I have on my laptop (all of them.) Will not be updated till I find or buy a new memory card :( shall try and fix this problem ASAP !

Sorry again :S

xx Lu-Lu xx

_**Sometimes I look at the stars and I think, WTF WHERE'S THE ROOF GONE !?**_


	4. It's A Date ?

**Every Month Is The Month Of October**

_**bold Italics are greg's pushy thoughts**_

_Normal Italics are Greg's Shyer thoughts._

**Underlined Bold is October's Upfront thoughts**

**Normal Bold is October's Shy thoughts.**

**SecretsBeneathMySoul : You have been an Insperation girl lol, here is your chapter that is based on your Idea, hope u like it ;)**

**Tazzz : My bestest friend in the whole wide world, thank you. (I'm glad I have converted you lol) ;)**

**Oktober : Thank you dearly for thinking the story is awsome :D And I'm glad you found October lolz, (I fracking love the name October, so I thought, what the hell why dont I use it lol.) ;)**

**CSImiamiLOVER101 : Glad you love it, it's kinda the point of me writing these things lolz ;)**

**JauntyChick: WHOOP MY STORY IS INTRIGING, lmao, thank uu hope you like this chapter :D**

**Operated By Hall Corp : Thanks, Glad you think it's cute :D**

**I OWN NOTHING!!**

October and Greg were at the edge of their seats, playing Tony Hawk's Underground on the PS2, each trying to beat each other out...Greg was loosing.

"Oh yes look at that darkslide...Elmo I believe that puts me in the lead and time ends in 5...4...3...2...1!" October threw her controler in the air. "AND THE CROUD GOES WILD FOR SKATING PRO OCTOBER JASMINE PEPPER!" She screamed dancing around the room.

"Yeah yeah, rub it in...But one day I will beat you." He bet. It had been 3 days since October had moved in and tomorrow was the day she went back to work.

"Whatev...We should probably get some sleep as we need to leave for work in like 8 hours." She yawned.

"Yeah OK, night Oco." He waved and dissapeared into his bedroom.

**' You do realise that he will probably be fully naked in that room for at least 4 seconds. ' **

**' Whoa whoa hold up, I haven't heard from you since year 10 when I fancied that boy in the year above me...What so I don't even get a hello, how've you been?'**

**Well being as I'm part of you, I shouldn't really need to ask how you've been...I thought we went through all this 8 years ago.'**

**'Bloody hell 8 years, time flies...Why are you here now then mate...wait...nooooooooo...'**

**'Oh yes...My side of our brain quite fancies Greggo'**

**' Oh why, 8 years ago I was fine just being friends with Will...But noooo you had to screw it up with your teenage girl hormones didn't you'**

**'Hey, It's hardly my fault...October liked what she saw and went for it'**

**...Can you at least try and be a little bit more suptle about it this time round...With Will it was at that under 18's club and you practically shoved me onto him with out warning and you just made me start snoging him!'**

**Ahh good times...You have to admit it was a pretty cool first kiss though.**

**'...I 'spose...Can we just try and get some sleep, we're tired.'**

**'Okay'**

And October fell asleep like that.

6 Hours later Greg felt something prodding him in the back, he thought it was some unnamed fly or bug and decided to swat it away, little did he know he just hit October in the stoumache.

"Oh that is it...This is the last time I try and help you out." She muttered under her breath and left for the kitchen and grabbed the Ice tray from the freezer and marched back into Greg's room, this was her 7th attempt at waking him up."RISE AND SHINE GREGGO!" She shouted and emptied the ice onto Greg's bare back. He jumped from the bed and started dancing around in his sweat pants.

"HOLY HELL ON A STICK, MOTHERFUCK, COLD COLD COLD, JESUS AND ALL THAT'S SACRED...WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!" Greg screamed at October, looking her directly in her eyes with a face of disbelife, the same one she had seen when he found out he had been infected with mildew, who was laughing hystericaly with a giant smirk on her face.She streightened her self out and calmed herself down.

"That was like the 7th time I had tried to get you up, 'cmon, it should take you like 15 minutes to get ready, you're gonna take me out for that dinner I won a few days back before work." She said, in an apolagetic way.

"...You woke me up with ICE for that? Oco, I didn't know you could be so cruel." He said with a mock hurt look on his face.

"Quit your bitching and get ready." she demanded, throwing an orange T-Shirt that had been discarded on the floor to him.

"Words hurt Oco." He said with a puppy dog expression. October scoffed and walked out.

It took him half an hour to get ready. When he came out of his bedroom with a horrible hawaiian shirt and jeans on, yet his hair looked perfect.

"Let me guess, the clothes took 2 minutes and the hair was 28?" October asked.

"Nope, The clothes took 1 minute and the hair 29...What...Don't give me that look, hair like this doesn't just happen." He laughed and grabbed his keys from the side counter. "So, where're we eating?" Greg asked, thinking she was probably going to pick somewhere expensive.

"KFC" She replied smiling. They were now in the car. "I just can't resist that original recipie." Greg laughed and made his way to the nearest KFC drive thru.

"So what do you want then Oco?" He asked

"Okay...I'll have a large popcorn chicken, with a salsa toasted twister, a zinger box meal, with 6 pieces of original chicken please.Oh and a side of gravy and corn...Oh and a Tango." She said sweetly, watching Greg's jaw drop.

"Some of that's for me right..." He asked, astonished.

"Nope" She was still smiling.

"Where are you hiding the blubbery fat that should be all over your body and clogging up your arteries...You're not bulemic are you?" He said, being serious about the last part.

"No Greg, I do not make myself sick, I eat alot then burn it off at the gym so I don't get too muscley...The only times I have made myself sick is to bunk off school when I was a teenager." October explained.

"...Okaaaaaay then." He said as he pulled up to the little speaker box. He ordered from them both. They sat in the car to eat the food, Greg took 10 minutes to eat his and sat there the rest of the 40 minutes watching October eat in Awe.

"Ywww...Know..mmmm...mwww..It's rude to stphare at peple when...mmmm...they're eating right." October said, not even looking at Greg as she spoke, through mouthfulls of Toasted Twister.

"And did you know it's rude to speak with your mouth full." He retorted, grinning because he knew he had one.

"Touche" She stated and finished the last bite of her meal. "Come, ride onto the place of work."

"Okay Las Vegas crime lab here we come." Greg pulled out of the parking lot, it took them 15 minutes from there.

**3 HOURS LATER**

"...I'm bored." October stated, rooting though the CD's, "AHA, I got it." She pulled out the Tenaious D, The Pick Of Destiny soundtrack. " 'Cmon Elmo, we are going to re-enact the end showdown of The Pick Of Destiny!"

"Oh AWSOME...I'm JB then." Greg sounded like a kid getting picked for a team or something.

"OK cool, I shall be Beelzeboss mwuhahahaha." She put the CD in the player and listened to the tune.

**Oco/Beelzeboss**

**I AM COMPLETE!**

**Elmo/JB, KG**

**Fuuuuuuuuuuuuckk.**

**Oco/Beelzeboss**

**Yes you are Fucked, Shit Out Of Luck,**

**Now I'm complete and my cock you will suck,**

**This world will be mine, **

**And you're first in line, **

**You brought me the pick and now you shall both die.**

**Elmo/JB**

**Waaaait, Waaaait, Wait you motherfucker,**

**We challenge you to a rock off, **

**Give us one chance to rock your socks off.**

They were cut off by Cathrine walking into the lab.

"Well I don't know about rocking my socks off, but if you have those samples I sent you prossesed, I will be very grateful." She said smiling.

"Ohh yeah sure, they should just be a few more minutes." She beamed, not at all embaressed.

"How're you finding Vegas October?" Cathrine asked.

"Haha...It definetitly isn't flame retardant." She said bluntly.

"Oooo Sweety I heard about that...If you ever want a cleaner place to stay, you're welcome at my house anytime." Cathrine smiled sweetly and turned her head when a machine started beeping, October took the printed sheet and looked at it.

"Eww sick!" October exclaimed, still looking at the sheet.

"What, what is it?" Greg asked looking at the sheet now too. "Oh okay, yeah that is pretty gross." Greg confirmed.

"Well? You gonna tell me or what?" Cathrine said, looking at October's expression.

"Okay, Mr and Mrs Grenich are..." October started.

"Are...?" Cathrine said, amused by the look on October's face.

"...Twins...Seperated at birth by the looks of it...Jesus christ, what the hell, did they go ,' When's you're birthday? Oh 12th of February 1979, that's the same as mine, Do you have any birth marks? One on you're thigh in the shape on Texas? Why that's the exact same birthmark as mine...Wait a second...WE MUST BE SOULMATES! ' I'm just saying...These must have been REALLY dumb people not to notice." October said, disgusted.

"Actually, Mr Grenich is a Rocket Scientist and Mrs Grenich is a Marine Biologist...I just feel sorry for their kids." Cathrine explained.

"...They have kids, okay I'm going to try and erase this memory from my head with the thought of my parents having sex...Okay that last memory is gone but now I have another Evil image stuck in my brain...Thanks for bringing us this case Cat." Greg said, closing his eyes.

"Alright, guys, I'll see you later, get back to work, no Tenacious D." Cathrine ordered and strolled out.

October and Greg got back to their stools and started to work again, 15 minutes later, October got bored...Again.

She screwed up a bit of scrap paper she had been doodling on, grabbed the ruler sitting on the desk and pelted a paper ball at the back of Greg's head.

"What the hell?" Greg shouted, apparently he had been asleep at the time of the pelting, as there were very few cases that night.

"Dude, we're you asleep?" October asked, laughing.

"So what if I was?" Greg asked, playfully but groggily.

"I just find it amusing is all. Sleeping + Ball of Paper A great mini prank." October laughed.

"Meh." Greg grunted and went to go back to sleep. October raised herself from her stool and flicked Greg's ear, hard. "OWW WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Greg shouted, holding his ear which was now red.

"Come on, we're getting Coffee in you." She explained and dragged him out of the lab.

"Okay, let me grab my stash first." He said, wriggled out of her grip and ran back to the lab. October chuckled to herself and shook her head.

**Okay...You are going to ask him out when he gets back, right?**

**Wrong! We are not asking him out! **

**Awwwwww come on...You know you want to.**

**...**

**HA! See, I KNEW that the whole brain liked him and it wasn't just my side.**

**Shut up already, do you know how annoying you are?**

**Indoodles I do know how annoying I am,And If I must be annoying to make you go out with Greg, then annoy I shall...Oh look, here he comes.**

**I hate you.**

**I love you too honey.**

"OKAY!" Greg shouted as he ran back with what looked like the last of his energy "This...Is my Blue Hawaiian Coffee...It's rare and 40 bucks a pound." He explaned.October snached the bag of coffee in her hands, examined it and hugged Greg randomly.

"In my 12 years of drinking this coffee...I have never, EVER, found another person that drinks it...My last of Blue Hawaiian melted with the house, I am eternally grateful." October droned like a mindless zombie, just thinking how good this coffee would taste.

"...You've been drinking Blue Hawaiian since you were 10?" Greg asked shaking his head. "Heh, no wonder you're so short." He laughed.

"...I may be 5' 2", and a half...But I've got a black belt in shotokan Karate and i'll kick your ass...Make any more coffee related shortness jokes and I will end you." October said seriously with a sweet smile etched on her face.

They reached the break room and Greg got the pot of coffee ready while October sat down on the blue couch. When the coffee was ready, Greg poured it into 2 mugs and passed one to October.

"So, Oco, tell me, out of all the CSIs and lab tech's, which ones do you like the most or least?" Greg asked, like a gameshow host.

"Ohh...I'm only playing this game if you play it." October demanded. Greg gluped a bit of his coffee and nodded yes to say he would. " Okay...Least...Definitely Hodges, he's just creepy, then Eckley, he's creepy too...Ummmm oh, I've taken a disliking to Sara...She just seems content with hateing me"

"Oh come on, Sara does not hate you." Greg said, not believing that Sara hated October.

"...Greg, she called me a pompous,British, stuck up, spoiled whiner, who always got what she wanted...Now look me in the eye and tell me that's not hate." October said seriously.

"Serious?? Why would she call you that?" Greg asked.

"Because my parents paid for my house and everything in it...Before it burned down that is...I mean it's not like we're rich...We're working class, they just wanted me to have something as a moving away present and because they had a fund saved up for me anyway, they used it on a house with nice things." October explained, looking down at her feet, she didn't like admitting her family was poor, even when she was a teenager, she bought all her own things and bragged about them to her friends, saying how her mum had bought them for her.

"You know, you don't have to be embarresed about you're families lack of money...I had exactly the same thing, but instead of a house I got a car." Greg said, trying to cheer her up.

"What the shit-mobile out there." She laughed.

"No...A 1967 Chevrolet Impala, Black." He said wincing.

"YOU HAVE A 1967 CHEVROLET IMPALA, BLACK AND YOU DRIVE THAT PEICE OF SHIT! ELMO WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" October shouted, standing up.

"Had and I was thinking I wrapped it round a tree two days after I got it." Greg laughed, October didn't, instead she hit him on the back of the head.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!? The 1967 Chevvy Impala, Black, Is my dream car Greg...The car I have wanted since I first saw it...AND YOU KILLED IT!" October was really going off at Greg, which confused him because she was lecturing him on a car he wrecked 6 years ago.

"Okay I get it, you're a big Chevvy Impala fan...Don't blame me though, blame the tree..." Greg grumbled, trying to think of an excuse as to why it was a trees fault.

"Okay Sanders, I'll make you a deal...If you buy me dinner again...And I mean a real fancy dinner, I'll drop the car ranting." October offered extending her hand. Greg took it and shook.

"You're on Pepper, how's about Saterday night sound to you?" Greg asked with a challenging tone.

"Fine!" October said bluntly.

"Fine" Greg retaliated gluping the last of his Blue Hawaiian down.

"Sooooooo...That's a date then?" October asked.

"Ummmm...Yeah it's a date." Greg said hardly believeing what he had just said. Greg got up from his seat and practically ran back to the lab.

_**'WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! DUDE YOU DID IT.'**_

_'Nooooooooooo...SHE DID IT! I JUST WANTED TO STAY FRIENDS...WHAT IF EVERYTHING SCREWS UP!'_

_**'Crap...So that's why I'm still here...You're still being a little bitch about the whole October thing...Jesus Christ man, grow some balls, she obviously likes you!'**_

_'...She does ?'_

_**'Yes she does...Greggo, I knew you were dumb, but I had no idea how dumb untill about 4 seconds ago...She's just as nervous as you about asking you out!'**_

_'Really?'_

_**Yes really...Now, you go back up to her and say that you had a short shift today...And you leave and think about where the hell you're going to take her for this 'fancy' dinner'**_

Greg stopped talking to himself in his head and turned on his heel back to the break room, only to crash into October who had been trying to catch up with Greg.

"Owie" October yelped as her ass hit the cold floor.

"Oh my God...Sorry Oco...You okay?" He said laughing, whilst helping her to her feet. It was only now October really noticed how short she was compaired to Greg, he was like 5' 9" next to her, that was quite tall.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just thought of something I needed to do in the lab...But I've only got like 10 minutes till Nick gets here for his sap samples and I have to do it before the dumbass gets here."

"Dumbass?" He asked.

"Yeah, Nick is the guy that thinks he's hot and is really cocky right?" October asked with a quizzical look.

"Yup that'd be him." Greg confirmed.

"Yeah, I heard him and his buddie, that Warrick guy take bets on who would ask me out first and what ones I would accept and deny to." She explained, raising her eyebrows. They were both walking to the lab now.

Greg explained. "Ummm, so, when you said date earlyer-"

"Umm yeah,'bout that...Sorry, I didn't mean to call it a date, so, I apologize if it was weird or awkward" October blurted out, blushing like hell.

"No, nonononono, it wasn't...awkward." Greg lied." It's just..." He took a deep breath. " I'm glad you asked me." "He concluded.

" Ohhh...Cool" She smiled.

"Just out of curiousity, who were the bets on ?" Greg asked giving his cheeky grin.

"Archie, 10 I'd say no, Hodges, 0 I'd say no, it's that obvious what I'd say to that, Nick, £30 I'd say no, jeeze that guy is full of himself, in all honesty I find him repulsive, and the same goes for Warrick, I could love them over time...As brothers." October laughed.

" And me ?" Greg asked.

" They didn't think you'd ask me. " Oco admited, shrugging. Just then Nick came into the lab. While his back was to Nick he said quickly to Oco.

"Follow my lead." Greg said with a wink. "So Oco, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out to dinner with me this Saterday." Nick's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, sure I'd love to, I'd have to check what I'm doing first though." She said, catching on. "Oh, Hi Nick...I've got your sap samples here ready." She smiled sweetly.

"...Right, yeah." Nick took the sheet of paper October held out in front of him. "Great, I'm looking for a fern tree in a forest full of fern trees" Nick sighed. "And just lost 20..." He mumbled.

"What was that?" October asked smirking.

"Oh nothing, I'd better get going." Nick stated and left the lab hastily.

"Well that was fun" October grinned.

"Indeed." Greg replied also grinning.

"Indoodles Indeed." October said randomly and burst into her guineypig laugh, triggering Greg to laugh, triggering everyone to look into the glass lab in bewilderment. "I think this is gonna work out just fine Elmo." She took his hand, upon seeing day shift and walked to Greg's car to take them home.

**Arwwwwww I like what I did there...But what do you think, What should happen next ?**

**1) Greg's house get's burned down, could possibly be an arsonist.**

**2) Greg's car crashes on the way back home.**

**3) Skip streight to the date.**

**4) Have a very short, random chapter that's only real purpose is to make you laugh.**

**Help me decide, **

**KEEP ON KEEPING ON ROCKING (AND READING, AND REVIEWING!)**

xx Lu-Lu xx 


	5. Sorry :S

**AN: People I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever ******** this saddens me also, but things are hectic at the moment with exams and college applications and whatnot, but I really am trying, believe me please, people who have subscribed to Every Month Is The Month Of October, will be happy to know that that fic is the first one I am going to be working on during Christmas, after that it will be The Fire In Our Hearts, my X-Men one. Thank you for being patient,**

**xx Lu-Lu xx**


End file.
